


The Open Blue

by Twisted94



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fights, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Original Character - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sex, What Have I Done, sad end, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted94/pseuds/Twisted94
Summary: Love is messy and weird.A peaceful life torn away to pay for your father’s sins.A monster with a velvet voice and a cruel touch.A Knight from the sky here to save you.This is where my story begins.Sounds like a fun adventure! Except it’s super dark and kind of not great to visualise?But it’s good!A story requested by a friend!





	1. The Quiet Corner Of Atmos

 

 

Terra Aries was a relatively small land mass in comparison to it’s surrounding neighbours. A small town built high with ramshackle buildings of wood and steel; it’s cobblestone streets were narrow and bustling with poor but honourable citizens. Aries’s proud Blessed Market sat in a wide rim around the mountainous Terra, filled with a plethora of stores and vendors trying to peddle their many wares. From rare gems and crystals to fresh bread and vegetables, the market was almost famous for its sheer variety and brilliance, drawing visitors from all across Atmos. Aries itself was not special at all really, it was a quiet host filled with people who liked it that way. There was no mighty Skyknight having great battles in the sky overhead, no evil dictator and army oppressing them with great cruelty or magic school or greak,t attraction giving them a reputation. No. Aries was just...simple, boring.

Ordinary. For most it was a perfect way to live, of a small few, it was torture.

 

“Good morning Miss Leviett! The usual today? Or perhaps you would like to try my new cookie recipe!?” The loud, boisterous baker, a rotund man with a kind portly smile gestures to the approaching young lady warmly, arms outstretched next to his humble market stall. She crosses through the hurrying market goers and smiles back to him politely, clutching her broken wicker basket tightly; her old sky blue dress frayed at the edges and muddy from the voyage through the narrow city.

“Oh no thank you, I just want the usual bread please. Father can’t eat cookies anymore.” She replies as she starts to pull out her coins from her small purse, shuffling awkwardly with her basket as the baker hands her a hefty loaf of fresh, warm bread.

“Ahh young Aurra! You work too hard!” The baker laughs sympathetically, taking her money with a shake of his head. “When are you going to take care ofwhat you want? Hm? You’re so young! You shouldn’t be tied down to this chunk of rock! You should be out there!” He makes a wide sweeping gesture to the open sky above them, the clear blue open vastness with its’ soft cool winds and blanketing fluffy white clouds. She follows his hand and takes in its magnificent beauty with a silent sigh. It would be nice.

Just once she’d like to taste that kind of freedom, to just once fly amongst those clouds...have no worries or responsibilities...

No, her life was here. On Aries with her father, Edmund Leviett, he would be so alone without her and he was far too ill to look after himself.... in no good conscience could she abandon her home.

She smiles politely, maybe squeezing her broken basket a little too hard.

“Thanks for the bread, I’ll see you tomorrow...” She heads home, turning her back on the market and the great invitation of adventure ahead.

Aurra hikes up her dress as she climbs over the market fence to enter the small town, the back catches and the weak sky blue material rips at the ends. She curses and inspects the damage, it will need another patch repair. In was unfortunate, this dress was the closest she would ever get to touching that blue yonder....

....

 

SMASH! The loud crash of metal being thrown harshly in anger echos down the eerie metal corridors of the Cyclonian palace, two guards look across at each other in concern from their posts outside the door.

Smash! They flinch, the negative energy coming from the room beyond was almost tangible.

“Agghhhh! Curse you! Idiot machine!” Master Cyclonis roars in frustration, ripping out yet another shattered crystal from the extractor’s broken metal claws. She pulls out her staff and hits in hard enough to leave a sizeable dent, she is so tired and enraged. The machine is clearly beyond broken now, even before her abuse and at such an inopportune faze of her recent plans! If it where any of her own machines it would hardly be an issue, she could fix her own inventions and magics easily, this was another case completely. You see the Extractor was ancient, built for her father when he ruled Cyclonia with a beautifully iron fist, it was built using technology that no one uses anymore due to its extremely dangerous side effects. So it was hopeless unless she had the original blueprints or better yet, the engineer that constructed this heap of junk in the first place!

“GUARDS!” She roars, collecting her composure and straightening herself. They pop their heads into the machine room curiously, fear evident on their faces as they wait for their orders.

“Y-yes...Master Cyclonis?” They stammer, shuffling into the room awkwardly at her gesture to enter. She glares at them and points at the large old metal machine hulking broken behind her. “Do any of you know what this is?” She questions calmly, her hands falling to rest on her staff. The two gulp and look at each other with confusion.

“Er....a big...ah...a big machine, my Lord?” The first answers, scratching his head with confusion.

“A machine for crystals!” The second adds with confidence but he shrinks as her steel gaze turns to look at him. Her glare softens slightly to a cruel smirk.

“Correct. It’s called an Extractor, my father had it built.” She holds out the broken crystal in her palm for them to see. “Now....what do you think anExtractor does?” She looks to both of them expectingly, it was evident that she was barely holding back her rage.

“Uh....extract.....things?”

She smiles. “Correct.” Her hand gestures to the large machine once more. “It extracts the energy essence from powerful crystals into a semi fluid form to be captured and used. It does this through highly radioactive frequency waves and extremely delicate movements.”

They stare at her with confusion, glancing at one another. Her smile drops from her face.

“Now.” She throws the broken crystal shard at one of them and they catch it easily. “Does that crystal LOOK extracted to you?”

He swallows his fear and inspects it. “N...no?”

“NO!” She roars now, scaring them both immensely. “Good eye! No it’s not! If it was you’d be dead for holding it!”

The guard drops the shard to the ground and jumps away from it with fear, Cyclonis ignores their stupidity, turning her back to them to stare at her current problem.

“Fetch me Dark Ace, I have need for him.” She orders firmly from over her caped shoulder.

Both nervous guards salute and one takes off at a run to complete his dark lord’s bidding, the other returns quickly to standing vigilante at his post, still visibly shaken.

Cyclonis smiles darkly at her own plans for this hideously large machine, no one will stand in her way. Cyclonia will consume and rule over Atmos like the truly hungry and unforgiving force it was, and she will rule it all.

It was going to be beautiful. It was her birthright.

 

....

“Good morning Father! Did you sleep well?” Aurra places the small plate of soft food down on a nearby desk and pulls back the heavy curtains to reveal the bright afternoon sun’s rays. They filter into the dusty old workshop and reveal a sickly older man with a long white beard napping in an even older rocking chair, a thick blanket over his knees. Edmund coughs and splutters with a start at the sound of his daughters voice, throwing a dotted, frail hand over his mouth to wipe away the brackish black blood accumulates at the sides of his mouth with ever heaving breath.

“Uh....A..Aurra? My love....?” He wheezes quietly, his foggy eyes, long since blinded by his sickness search for her, his arm outstretched weakly.

Aurra feels her heart break at the sight but she smiles and moves the tray of food closer before she takes his hand.

“I’m here, Father.” She comforts him and he smiles. “I’ve brought you some dinner if you’re hungry.” She adds, slipping her grip from his to hand him the food tray, he smiles and thanks her.

She stands and starts to organise his old workshop, opening windows to let in the approaching evening breeze, placing books away and organising old tools. Edmund Leviett was once a great engineer, at least that’s what he had told her...before he got sick. She didn’t know much about what he used to do, but she had her suspicions; the way he always looked guilty and downtrodden whenever she mentioned the war with Cyclonia; or the way he could never quiet forgive himself over her mother falling ill and passing away when she was young. Then he fell ill soon after and upon a doctors inspection it was revealed he was indeed suffering from Vein Taint, a rare but powerful sickness from over exposer to raw crystal energy. He was a bad guy, once long ago.

To her he was no doubt a hero, her Father, her whole life and she vowed she would do anything she could to help him get better someday, as unlikely as that was. Most days were hard, his eyesight was gone now and he could barely walk or breath correctly. Other days are better, he would wonder around his old workshop and make a mess looking for his old tools and books. Seeing a mess to clean when she comes down to check him makes her happy, mess means it’s a good day indeed.

Aurra places the large books into the great wooden bookcase as she watches the sunset from the wide open window, the sky was stained in bright hues of yellow and orange that slowly fade to night. It appeared to be another quiet night on Terra Aries fast approaching. Again.

That was until she started to see figures running up the road into the town from the outer fields, a handful of farmers scrambling erratically for their lives. Then a great bell tolls loudly with an ominous warning from the centre of town. DONG.

She sees people emerge from their homes confused and scared, looking about for the danger before some start to run also, others closing themselves away behind locked doors.

DONG.

Aurra trains her eyes on that setting sky for any signs of doom swooping down upon them. Raiders or pirates perhaps? It was not common but absolutely possible. A freak storm or natural disaster was also likely, though quite unheard of in this part of Atmos...

DONG

Then she sees it. In the distant skyline bathed in the last of the sun’s light was a great airship, it’s twisted design was that of a ferocious monster lurking in wait to attack. Cyclonian.

In front of its hulking silhouetted form ride a squadron of smaller skimmers lead in a perfect attack V formation.

DONG.

“Oh no.....no...nonono!”

“Urri? My love, what’s wrong?” Edmund asks between bites of food, his blind eyes searching for his frantic daughter as she starts to skitter around the small space.

Aurra slams the large window shut and latches it before she’s throwing all the heavy curtains closed and running up the stone steps to the small, cramped house they call home.

“Everything is fine father, just...ah...just a bad storm approaching, I need you to be a little quieter too, ok?” She tried so hard to sound calm but it is impossible. She was worried and scared, like most folks she’s never encountered something like this before. Cyclonia was not exactly close by but the nightmarish tales you hear about their soldiers were gruesome and terrible. They were ruthless and awful killers and to see them this far into Atmos was alarming and terrifying.

She locks the doors and windows, reinforcing them with chairs and other objects she can find before she is blowing out their lamps and retreating back down below, shutting the door to the workshop behind her firmly.

Aurra sits down by her father’s legs with a single dim lamp in the darkened room, huddled and waiting for the worst to pass; much like a great storm indeed. Edmund touches a frail hand to her head as she rests against her father quietly, he is also silent and she wonders how much he knows really.

A silent moment passes, then another they sit holding their breath in anticipation, their hopes wishing that they are not discovered. 10 long minutes drag by and Aurra can finally pluck up the courage to stand up and listen out for danger.

Bang! She heard their front door slammed into with enormous force, she lets out a small scream and huddles back down, closer then ever to her hero.

BANG! Even louder now and while muffled on the floor above she can hear a sharp voice yelling orders.

BANG!! Finally the old wood door breaks down and she can hear her pathetic objects of reenforced protection splinter and scatter across the room. She covered her mouth with her hands and her father pulls her near, her heart was pounding in her chest.

That same voice orders a search and she can hear heavy booted footsteps start to fan out above them, she is shaking now but her father stays still and silent, he takes her hand and squeezes it.

Suddenly the hatch to the workshop is thrown open with tremendous, unnecessary force, ruining the hinges and splinting the old wood as an armoured Cyclonian figure descends those stone steps with confidence. Spiked black hair and haunting crimson eyes that flashed with a feral unbridled rage, a great sword on his back he sees them and smirks, revealing slightly sharp teeth. Aurra screams and panics, her grip on her father tightening as she moves in front of him protectively, her mind racing. She was no fighter but she would give it her best shot! The imposing figure stands patient and intimidating upon them, he draws his monstrous blade slowly and it crackles with red energy.

“We have little money! Take it and go!” She begs hopelessly as he begins to approach them, eyes trained on her....past her. He chuckles lowly, it makes her skin crawl.

“Now, I really have no need for trinkets or coin.” His voice is low and dark, smooth with a confidence only a murderer could keep. “I do however.....need you, Dr. Edmund Leviett. You’re coming with me.”

“No.” Aurra stands tall, her voice and legs are shaking with fear as she lets her fathers hand go. He protests slightly but she keeps her teary eyes locked on their terrifying intruder.

“He’s staying right here.”

.....

A story for a friend!

Hey, I’m not super knowledgeable about Storm Hawks...lore? So hey! Let me know how I’m going!

 


	2. Tear away heart

His hand leaves an angry red welt on her cheek and she stumbles to the dust covered workshop floor in a defeated heap by her father’s rocking chair. Dark Ace steps over her with a disinterested sneer and grabs onto Edmunds weathered coat aggressively, ripping him part way out of his sitting position. The frail, sickly man gasps in fear, coughing and wheezing pathetically in his iron grasp.

“NO!” Aurra scrambles to knees and attempts to wedge herself between them desperately. “Father!? Please you can’t do this!!” She begs helplessly up at this monstrous intruder, arms gripping her father’s legs in an attempt to keep him in his favourite chair. Keep him home, safe.

“Aurra....?” Edmund’s voice is barely a whisper, it’s weak and tired and scared. She feels tears well in her eyes, a dreaded sense of hopeless desperation clawing in her stomach. Fear.

“This doesn’t concern you.”Dark Ace pushes her down easily, glaring when he doesn’t quite kick her away, she was still holding on so damn tightly. “This is between me and the great Doctor Leviett, now....kindly stay down, I’d hate to get blood on my new friend here.” His threat was real, icy and sincere. Edmund wails weakly in confused fear when he is pulled harshly once more.

“PLEASE!?” Aurra begs desperately once more. “Can’t you see he’s sick!? He won’t make the trip back to Cyclonia!” She is praying he sees reason, prays that they leave them in peace, surly the horrible rumours about the ruthlessness of Cyclonian soldiers was not completely true!?

Dark Ace falters ever so slightly to inspect his quarry, he sneers.

“What does he have?” He doesn’t look at her, a silent rage burning behind his crimson eyes. Aurra takes her opportunity, she scrambles to her feet.

“H-he has Vein Taint! Please, he’s blind. He is of no use to you!”

He flexes the large sword in his grasp and levels it threateningly to the frail man’s chest, ready to shove it through his heart. “Hm. Shame, I suppose if he’s no use to me, then he really has no use being alive, isn’t that right?” He turns to face her, taking a sick pleasure in watching those tears and screams escape her terrified face.

“Please! No! I’ll do anything!? I’ll...I’ll go with you!” She begs.

“You? Why would I want that?” More Cyclonian soldiers descend the stairs now, drawing their weapons threateningly and stepping close behind their leader.

“Because....I.....because I know everything my father does! He taught me everything he knows!” She lies and Edmund protests weakly at her before he is shoved violently back into his rocking chair, her heart breaks but she steels her shaken nerves. “I-I’ll come with you....just please leave him alone!”

The Dark Ace eyes her up and down with a ruthless glare, calculating his options. He pauses and his glare turns into a cruel smirk before he gestures to his men. They step forward and grab her upper arms harshly, pulling her back with force towards the stairs as she screams and struggles against them uselessly. Her simple, quiet world rapidly crumbling around her. She is hurting, her heart was tearing itself in half.

“NO, WAIT! Stop! Father! Father I’m sorry! I’ll come back!” She’s crying hard now, reaching for him to no success. Edmund tries to get out of his chair, he can’t get past that large crackling red blade that threatens him.

“Aurra....no.....” He sounds so very sad, his sickly face a twisted picture of defeat and grief, it hurt her almost physically. But what could she do!? She couldn’t let these monsters take him away! He would die! Her father was all she had and if this gave him a chance to live out his last days free, then she would gladly take his place. He was her hero, he did his time for the Cyclonian Empire once already! Aurra would not make him go back! 

Dark Ace chuckles and gestures over his shoulder to his men. “Take her aboard the ship, inform Master Cyclonis we have our engineer.”

The Cyclonian soldiers salute and start to drag her out of her long standing childhood home, she cries and screams for her father, a feeling of betrayal and utter hopelessness consuming her soul. Her dress rips, her hands are forced behind her back and bound as they drag her into their monstrous waiting battle ships; throwing her into a waiting cell.

Moments pass and soon their deplorable, cruel crimson eyed leader returns, sword stowed and her father’s books under his arm. He stops at her cell and smiles down at her with stomach curdling calm.

“Welcome aboard, Dr. Leviett. Have you got everything you need? I suppose it doesn’t matter, you’ll never be returning to this place.”He turns his back to her and she sees his blade is dipped in deep crimson. Blood.

She starts to sob, her heart is broken beyond repair; it was shattered to dust and she can’t breath or think clearly. Her boring little world has crumbled to dust in such a short space of time. She feels cold and broken as she loses her vision under the free flowing tears down her bruising face. He starts to laugh.

How could this happen to her!?

 

 


	3. Caged Songbird

Chains, heavy and thick bite into the flesh of her wrists leaving bleeding red lines on her tenter flesh. Aurra didn’t know when she had passed out on her bound journey to Cyclonia, but when she was kicked awake by her guard her face was stained in dried tears. Their hulking, spiked battle cruiser had finally docked at port and the enormous looming, jagged spires of Cyclonia greeted her with an ominous forbidding. She was extremely exhausted, both mentally and emotionally so when her captures pulled her hard and forced her to walk upon Cyclonian soil for the first time, she stumbles and falls. She screams when they kick her, it is hard and she feels the wind leave her lungs as each armoured boot digs into her ribs. Her captor yanks her to her wobbly feet and starts to pull her along. Orders are being shouted around her, skimmers unloaded as dock works set to work on refueling and seeing to any repairs. It is deep within the thralls of nighttime when they arrive, the moon is full and intimidating and the crystals that illuminate their winding path to the palace cast a sickening red glow. That same honeyed voice she has come to despise, smooth and dipped in cruel intention shouts commandingly to the guard that pulls her.

“Take her to the central chamber quickly, Master Cyclonis awaits!”

 

Dragged through twisting, sharp corridors and down spiralling black stairs Aurra is lead deep into the mighty fortress. There are few windows and even fewer sources of light bright enough to see clearly; she can’t keep track of her location and it doesn’t take long for her to feel lost and overwhelmed in this hellscape. That spreading fear in her heart finds its way to her legs and she is shaking visibly as herself and her guard are allowed entrance through a pair of large iron doors by other awaiting soldiers.

Aurra is pulled harshly into a mighty, circular throne like room with a high stained glass ceiling and twisted black columns that support it. Illuminated in those same dull crystals both red and purple in colour, it makes her feel small and scared of the warped, stretched shadows that dance in every dark corner. She is led to the rooms centre where her chained arms behind her back are quickly connected to a chain affixed to the cold metal floor harshly. She faces the empty, jagged throne; her heartbeat fast and loud in her ears. She is trembling, confusion and fear consuming her being, what did they want from her father!? From her!?

“Leave us.”

The voice is cold and uncaring, it danced through the still air around them formless and intent. Her guard obeys with no hesitation, he bows respectfully and retreats with haste back though those large doors; they close behind him heavily. Aurra swallows her fear but it raises again in a matter of moments, much more potent then before.

“Welcome, Dr. Leviett, how was your trip?” There it was again, it echoed the words around her menacingly and she shuttered against her chains, pulling uselessly as a slender figure materialises from the deep shadows across the way. A woman, beautiful and robed in long black cloth approaches her slowly, she holds a crystal staff in her grasp and a smile on her face. The smile is cold and devoid of any happiness, Aurra pulls again against her restraints as her fear turns to silent tears. A crushing, soul consuming aura or sadness and evil flows through every fibre in her being as this terrifying stranger stops short just in front of her eyes.

So this was the great Master Cyclonis, ruler of the vicious Cyclonian empire and the renowned genius crystal witch! She was beautiful and scary. Her reputation did not do her justice it would seem, her mer presence brought overwhelming sorrow and hopeless despair, it seemed to seep into the steel walls and into the very earth itself. Her eyes where soulless and dark and Aurra can’t answer her simplest questions, her body frozen in pure fear. Master Cyclonis continues to smile.

“So, you are my engineer?” Her long, pale fingers grip her victims tear stained cheeks tightly, they are cold as she inspects her latest asset, rolling this young woman’s head to each side as if inspecting an animal. “Curious. I thought I was getting a frail old man, or a corpse. Imagine my surprise when my Dark Ace delivers me.....this.. Beautiful.”

Aurra swallows once more in fear, she notices this.

“Are you afraid of me?” Cyclonis leans in far to closely, her long fingers sliding downwards to grip her victim’s throat threateningly, squeezing hard enough to intimidate but not injure. “Good, good. You should be.....I can be difficult when I don’t get what I want. But....here you are, I asked for a Leviett, and I got one. That makes me happy....” Her tone does not change as she speaks, remaining distant and cold.

Those great iron doors open once more and her for mentioned Dark Ace enters with her father’s old work books. He hands them to his master with a bow and steps back a few feet to wait and watch silently on the edge of the rooms shadows. Master Cyclonis flips through the old books quickly before she places them down onto that throne with disinterest.

Aurra had read those books only once, a long time ago. They hadn’t made much sense to her at all, it was just jumbles of unconnected information in disorganised smatterings; her father was a genius but a troubled one indeed.

“I’ll read these later, it would be rude of me not to give my new guest my full attention...wouldn’t you agree? My my, you are quiet a sight too, I must be extremely lucky.” She begins to circle Aurra slowly, running a long fingered hand over her shoulders and back sensually before returning to look her in the eyes directly, taking a cruel pleasure in the terror she creates in them. Cyclonis lets herself run her eyes all over the other woman, inspecting and admiring her new possession, like a spoilt child a new play thing... Such a pretty face, toned soft skin. Wide, innocent eyes....this was a girl that was sickeningly pure and just waiting to be destroyed and corrupted to her whim! That terrible thought alone was enough to make her cruel smile widen. Oh the ways she could break her, bend and warp her! Make her another puppet in her mighty Cyclonian legion, a genius crystal engineer was a valuable asset to have! And she would have it, cage it and make it sing on her command! A songbird.

“And such a pretty blue coloured dress, I’m sure it matches your beautiful voice. Am I wrong, songbird? Won’t you speak to me?” She is expectant now, that cold tone turns to a command as her fingers dance over the large rip in the dress’s front skirt area. “Your name, my songbird?” Demanding, the dark empress awaits for her answer.

Aurra trembles with fear.

“A.....Aurra....” Her voice is tiny and meek, she shifts uncomfortably against her chains as she watches the taller woman’s smile grow once more.

“Aurra.” Cyclonis repeats, approvingly. “A lovely name for a lovely young lady, a lovely young engineer. And I am not surprised, I was right all along my songbird...” Suddenly she tears open the ripped front of the worn dress easily, causing Aurra to cry out in fear and pull against her chains. Her scared cry echos through the dark room, through the dancing shadows, falling on deaf ears.

“Your voice is wonderful indeed. Now...” The dark empress steps up close once more to her prey. Those long digits dance over the ruined garment and start to slide downwards slowly before they rest between the shorter woman’s trembling legs teasingly, cruelly on her womanhood. Aurora’s breath hitches in her throat and her eyes go wide with fear and shock as those unnaturally icy fingers slip past her panties and begging to touch her. There is no love or compassion in her invading touch, it was icy and mean to create a special kind of terror. It was a message of power.

Cyclonis keeps the shorter woman’s terrified gaze locked on her own as she starts to rub and finger her slowly, gracefully. Running up and down, in and out her most delicate area, watching as she extracts that wet, womanly liquid by force. Taking twisted pleasure in watching the trapped girl squirm with discomfort and shy fear against her chains. This poor little engineer was a virgin it would seem, how utterly quaint and deliciously nauseating. Purity was overrated, it was a useless notion that sits alongside empathy or compassion. Useless. Weak.

There is another cry of discomfort and pleasure as the chained woman’s legs shift and buckle in her grip.

“Now....songbird. I like your sweet little voice, I like your terrified mews of pleasure but I think I’ll like your cry’s of pain so much more....” Cyclonis withdraws her hand quickly and takes a heaping fistful of her songbird’s soft hair, pulling it harshly and forcing her head backwards violently.

Aurra shouts out loudly in pain, crying out with tears into the darkness. Trembling, sore. Alone. Afraid.

Laughing the dark woman’s twisted smile grows larger then ever before she is removing her long fingers and returning to not so gently playing with Aurra’s wet, sensitive area once again. Aurra lets out a strangled, weepy barely audible sound of pleasure as she pulls once more against her restraints, legs buckling slightly. She wanted this to end but she had to hold her composure if only slightly, she had to make them believe she was indeed a crystal engineer....for her father.

“Don’t make me use pain, songbird. I can and I will take pleasure in destroying your body and soul, do you understand me?” Cyclonis starts to rub her faster, leaning in dangerously close to watch every pained emotion cross her beautiful face. “Obey my commands, do as I instruct and I will spare you from any pain. I will spare your life. I own you now, you belong to Cyclonia, you belong to me. You will fix my machine and you will conform to my will. Do. You. Understand. Me?” Her command was absolute, her rule that of iron.

“....n....n..no.....n.....” The chained woman’s voice disappears as she bits her lip hard, a strange sensation the likes she’s never felt begins to take hold of her sore body.

Cyclonis watches with a glare as Aurra’s legs spasm and her back arches slightly against the chains in pleasure as a silent orgasm tears through her bruised, beaten form. Still, no sound comes out and Aurra remains quiet, her eyes look down in shame, cheeks red. Cyclonis withdraws her fingers and her own dark eyes narrow at the disobedience in front of her, it enrages her.

No one says no to her yet this insignificant well had just, quite literally just done that. Said no....to her!? No!? Not for long!

Aurra just can’t do it, her body feels hot and violated. She can’t bring herself to give this evil individual her commitment despite giving herself over. Cyclonis was twisted and horrible, she was a ruthless witch that took anything she wanted by force and fear. It wasn’t right! This dark, horrible person had taken her father from her, stolen her from her home and taken her body! She wouldn’t give her loyalty to her too! No, this dictator could hurt and violate her with threats, violence and sexual intrusion all she wanted, it would not change her mind. She would not fix or sing for this woman, she would not be a songbird in a cage!

Cyclonis barely holds back her rage, such rebellious attitude would not stand in the slightest. She needed this pathetic engineer to fix her Extractor now! She needed compliance and she was happy to play extremely rough to get it!

“Very well then.” With a click of her fingers, her Dark Ace is by her side obediently waiting for his orders. “Until you decide to bend to my will, to sing for me. I will assume you have chosen pain my songbird. Such a shame.” She takes that pretty face in her tight grip once more, her eyes burning but voice still icy and calm. She was livid.

“Until such a time you are ready to proudly commit to my empire, you belong to him.” Cyclonis forces the shorter woman to look at the intimidating murderer at her side, to stare into the crimson eyes of the man that killed her father. “I give him totally permission to torture and use you however he sees fit, do you understand? You are now his property, his new plaything. He will not kill you but by the time we met next you will wish you were dead. I am a patient woman, my songbird, I’m willing to wait for what I want. You will sing for me, do you hear?” She lets her go and turns her back to the both of them, picking up the old books from the dusty throne. Aurra is crying openly now, sobbing.

“Take her. Put her in your chambers and make sure her screams can be heard by everyone in your palace wing. Report her back to me when she’s ready to obey.” Her orders are sharp and disinterested as she opens a book and starts to walk off into the shadows, disappearing from sight. Dark Ace bows.

“It will me done, Master.”

He unchains her from the floor and she struggles against this monster as he forces her to walk beside him out of the throne room, arms still bound tight. He keeps a painful grip on her arm and neck as he leads her through the twisting, dark palace; parading her semi nakedness to all without a care. She hated him, with every fibre of her being she did. He was cruel and evil and he had murdered the one thing she loved most in the world, he made her sick. She struggled and fought him at every chance she got but it was useless, he was so much stronger then her, his muscles well built from years of fighting and evil no doubt. She was not a tall person so he towered over her in both height and physical prowess, making her feel small and helpless. It was so frustrating! His grip gets almost unbearably tight and she is about to cry out pathetically but is silenced as they reach a single guarded door at the end of an otherwise empty corridor. The soldiers open it and salute respectfully before Dark Ace is all but throwing his young prisoner harshly to the floor inside and stepping in after her. Aurra lands heavily on her side as she try’s to pick herself up, sobbing in pain as her already bruised body feeling brutalised and weak, it was impossible. The door shuts behind him and he locks it with a key before he turns and steps over her crumpled form deeper into the space. Red crystals begin to illuminate the large prison, casting that same dull, sickly glow. A lavish bedroom housing a large twisted iron framed bed, a few storage areas, a writing desk and a war table. Many shields, weapons and wooden racks filled with armour adorned the walls as what look like trophies from various defeated SkyKnights, making her feel sick. There was a large window, it was bared to be inescapable to her horror and thick crimson tapestries hung on most of the walls. The room just screamed evil.

Aurra watches as her captor places down his own weapons on a dresser and startsto remove his own armour pieces one by one slowly starting with his helm, his back to her. She crawls to her feet slowly, wincing in pain as she retreats to the door, trying desperately to force it open somehow and escape. It does not budge and Dark Ace doesn’t react, he takes off his boots on a nearby stool and removes his leg plates before he stands up and removes his shirt. His pale flesh is defined and well muscled, covered in scares from long ago battles.

He rubs his tired eyes and begins washing his face in a bowl of water, dipping a cloth and running it over his skin to wipe away the days hardships. It is not long until he finishes, places the wet cloth down and finally acknowledges his new guest with a look in her terrified direction. She shrinks with fear as he closes the space between them and grabs onto her chains behind her back, dragging her forcefully to the bed. She screams, begging him desperately and with a tired sneer he throws her onto the large mattress, forcing her down to stay still.

Aurra can feel her fearful heartbeat in her ears as she lays bound and uncomfortable in front of this beast, her legs dangling helplessly off the bedside as she watches him disappear between her legs. She braces herself but finds he is nimble and quickly unbuckling her own boots, pulling them off and placing them neatly to one side. She struggles in his grasp but this dark soldier doesn’t react before he is grabbing his wet cloth and wiping her legs and private areas quickly, affectively removing her shame from earlier tonight. Bathing her. He is rough with her, silent and uncaring as he manhandles her, washing her face and neck before pulling her further into the bed and adjusting her bounds so she might sleep comfortably chained to the twisted bedpost. He looks tired and as he cast a crimson curtain over the large window and plunges the room into a dim red darkness. Still he says nothing, he was silent and intimidating. She was silent and afraid, bound to the bed frame.

Dark Ace climbs into the large bed next to her, he lays atop the sheets and rolls to his side, his back to her and ignoring the fact she is chained up next to him. There is silence as they both settle side by side, a burning hatred between them and a tiredness in both their bones.

“Sleep well, songbird.” Ace states through a tired, cruel voice. “Tomorrow you will be begging for death.”

She gets no sleep, she mourns.

 


	4. Caged

When Aurra awakes she is alone. Alone in this foreign bed, in this large foreign bedroom. For a split second she is confused on where exactly she was and is about to call out for father, she falters. Soul crushing realisation dawning upon her as she recalls her recent terrifying ordeal, she feels tired and deeply, deeply sad. She is dehydrated and so very hungry, she had been deprived of basic living needs for over a day and a half!

Sitting up on the mattress she realises to her own relief that her hands are no longer bound together incredibly tight, instead only her left wrist was restrained, not ideal but at least she could use her hands. It was connected to a long chain that was affixed to the metal headboard behind her tightly. She gets up of the bed slowly, her body is sore and it is slow going as she limbs across the silent room to the central table, dragging her chain with her. A black pitcher filled with water sits invitingly for her to drink from and a small bowl of mixed Cyclonian fruits await to be devoured. She does, drinking and eating hungrily, her empty stomach thanking her wholeheartedly.

With a glass of water in hand Aurra walks to that large iron door to the exit, she tries it and not to her surprise it was very much locked. She sighs and pulls her chain to the large window before she pulls away the heavy curtain and peers out to the world beyond. She gasps.

Wow, she was up high! She can see all of Cyclonia from this vantage point and in a weird way, it was beautiful. She has never seen so much sky before in her life, those angry grey clouds flash with sickening red as they swirl with evil intent. She sees Cyclonian flag ships flying in patterned routes accompanied by many soldiers on skimmers, no doubt carrying raw crystal. Distant Terra’s under Cyclonian rule protrude from the roaring storm in the far distance and she wonders what life for them is like. Are they as lonely and sacred as her? She grips her water glass tight to her chest and leans against the cool glass of the window, it’s cold touch soothes her bruised cheek. She exhales to try to

calm her nerves, she was afraid and devastated beyond repair; but she was tired of tears. She had cried so much last night, until the early hours of morning before she had sobbed herself into dreamless sleep. She just....couldn’t...though she was sure her monstrous captor will find a way to squeeze those tears out of her in some cruel manner...

No, now she had to turn her eyes to escape. She had to get out of here, she had to get home! If her father had really been murdered then she would return to Aries and honour him with a beloved goodbye, if not then she had to return to look after him. Either way her choice was limited, she had to escape before these horrible people realise she is in fact not a crystal engineer! They would kill her if they realised she had made a fool of them. She had no intention of dying.

The door opens suddenly, giving her a fright she backs up next to the large bared window as the devil she despises strides in with confidence. His eyes on her with intent. She tries to look strong, defiant to his presence but she is sure by his twisted smirk that it is not working in the slightest. This....Dark Ace, he is in his full armour once more as he strides towards her, eyes burning. Nothing like the tired soul that left her alone last night, reenergised.

“Ah! My songbird. You’re up, wonderful!” He strides over and takes the glass of water forcefully from her trembling grasp and finishes it off for her before he places it back onto the central table where it belongs. He bends down and grabs her long chain that crosses the length of the large room. With it in hand he tugs it hard, forcing her to stumble in his direction with a cry of pain, clutching her bleeding, raw wrist.

“Ah!!”

He tugs again and again until she is stumbling to his side to join him in the centre of the room. He grabs her left shoulder and rips her worn dress sleeve clean in half so it hangs off her other shoulder awkwardly, she squeals in fear but does not retreat away, her mind is racing. She couldn’t go anywhere if she wanted to, not with the only exit locked and this madman keeping a tight hold on her chain. She was like a trapped rat.

“Stay.” He instructs threateningly, reaching to grip her face far to hard momentarily before he strides past to sit on his bed and face her pathetic form. She stays where she stands, scared she waits for instructions, trying hard to keep his hateful gaze. There were no redeeming qualities about this man, none at all.

Dark Ace watches her from the bed, eyeing her small body and ripped dress with a bored expression. He owns her now it would seem, she was his property to do with what he pleases. To make her suffer and bow in reverence to his Master...he could do that. He could do that very well....

He had orders to make her scream.

“Take off your clothes.” He instructs with a dark smirk, leaning back comfortably to watch the show. Aurra’s eyes go wide and she instinctively grips her ruined clothes close to her body.

“W..what?” She stammers, her heart is beating fast and her face is red. Never has she disrobed in front of another before! She could never! It was such an intimate affair she couldn’t...not willingly.....not with this monster watching! It was something she would do for her future husband, a man she would love and trust! Not him! Never him!

“You heard me. Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” He keeps that awful look on his face, it makes her sick. “I will not ask again. Take them off or I will cut them off.” He is serious, cold. “I am not like Cyclonis. I am not a patient man. Do not make me wait my songbird. I do not like waiting.” He warns her and he means it, a carnal rage burning behind that smile. He tugs on that chain once more, it bites into her pale flesh.

“Ah!”

Aurra swallows her nerves and with shaking fingers she starts to unbutton what is left of her once beloved blue dress. Clumsily it comes loose and she lets it fall to the floor around her ankles. She fidgets uncomfortably, looking away for a moment before she takes a deep breath and starts to unclip her bra; eyes averted in embarrassment.

“Look at me.” He demands with a sneer, standing with lighting speed to grab her bruised face harshly and force her gaze. “Look anywhere but my face and I’ll start cutting bits of you off!” He hisses threateningly as he sits back down onto the bed. She does as he wants, she holds his burning red gaze as her bra falls to the floor. She feels exposed with him watching and she shivers in disgust. She so badly wants to weep, but she would not, she holds his wondering gaze. She is disgusted by him, repulsed. She would escape.

“Next.” He orders, glaring. It was hard to tell if he was actually taking any pleasure out of this or if he was just following his mater’s bidding.

Aurra does not hesitate, fear in her heart she leaps; pulling her panties down her thighs slowly before she steps out of them and kicks the delicate garments aside.

Naked and fully exposed she tries to stand tall, strong. She feels like a wilting flower under his scrutiny, the way she has to watch as his cruel eyes drink in her form with a calculating expression, it leaves her feeling hollow. She would cover herself but there was no way he would allow it, no, she stood silently as he stood up and inspected her like a show animal. The many bruises and marks on her stomach and arms where dark and obvious against her pale flesh. She is embarrassed beyond speakable words, scared and ashamed at what she had become in just a short amount of time.

There is silence for a long moment between them before Dark Ace sighs andface her, getting far too close for her liking. Still she doesn’t dare look away from his face. It was handsome and twisted, she hated it.

“I’m going to ask you once, songbird. Only once. Choose your answer carefully, your fate hinges on the correct response.” He warns darkly, a large hand moving to trace her collarbone much to her discomfort, he is not smiling anymore. “Do you submit to Cyclonia?” His hand moves to grip her throat and jaw as he asks her, waiting. She is absolute in her conviction, she would not bow or bend to these people. She would find her own freedom.

“No.” Aurra steadies her nerves and her response is firm as she stares back into those soulless orbs. Silence.

“Very well.”

 

Everything happens so suddenly and fast after that. Dark Ace grabs her violently by the throat and pushes her down onto the hard floor. She screams loudly and struggles against him as he holds her down by her neck, squeezing her windpipes with force, cutting off her air intake completely. She claws at his armoured hands desperately to no avail she starts to gurgle and beg, eyes watering as they continue to stare up at him. Her ears are ringing loudly but she can still hear him laughing at her pathetic attempts to free herself, her back arching and lungs burning. She was dying in his grasp, it was horrible. Her vision was swimming and she was rapidly losing her strength and consciousness as he climbs on her to pin her flailing body down; she stops struggling after a short time and goes limp as she dances on the edge of death. His laugher gets louder before finally he releases his iron grip around her, watching with a smirk as she gasps and splatters for precious breath. She is sobbing and grasping her neck helplessly, the fresh fear in her eyes was one he adored. She was terrified, shaking like a leaf naked under his weight as he leans down close to her, face inches from hers.

“Kiss me songbird.”

She hesitates and one of his strong hands returns to her throat once more, squeezing intimidatingly. Aurra does as he asks and kisses him, lifting her head up from the floor she takes his rough lips on hers and deepens it quickly. He groans with the sick satisfaction of someone who has won a petty prize.

She submits and lets him explore her quivering mouth to his black hearts content, tongue expertly dominating over hers they stay like this until he is satisfied. Strong, armoured hands glide over her breasts roughly, circling her chest and neck before they find solid, painful purchase on her jaw; holding her down and caged. She struggles for air still, he does not care.

An eternity crawls by but eventually he realises her mouth, she is swollen red and wet with saliva as he smiles down at her with those sharp teeth. “Are you scared of me, Songbird?” There are still locked together, his armor platted hand still griping her jaw and neck tightly, threading her with death. She nods, her voice is barely audible and raw from the abuse.

“Yes....” she confesses, unable to look away from his gaze. She is trembling under him as they lay in the centre of this large room together. Dark Ace likes that answer, he like how she sounds when she’s not screaming or begging at him. He likes the sound of her meek, broken voice. He gets off her bruised body and sits on the floor next to her naked form and says nothing, not looking at her as he thinks. Aurra gets up hesitantly, trembling she sits next to him in silence, she could not stand or get away as he held her chains tight. A moment passes....then another as she waits with baited breath, fear. Finally after a long while he looks over to her, that same horrible, cruel sneer blanketing his sharp features. She shrinks under his gaze.

“Up!” He states finally, standing and dragging her to her feet to follow him. She does and he grasps her bruised upper arm once more to stop her from fleeing, she winches, still struggling to draw breath.

“On the bed songbird.” He commands directly, leaning in and kissing her once more roughly, he bites her lip hard and she hisses in pain as it starts to bleed; a taste of the pain to come. She glares at him, he doesn’t notice. Her face is red and she stares at him in shock...surly not! Not now!? She can’t! She won’t! There was no way she would give herself over to anyone other then her future love! Certainly not this monster! He was a murderer, a disgusting worm in the pocket of one of the most evil people in all of Atmos! She hated him, despised him! Never!

“Now.”

Dark Ace pushes her violently in the beds detection and she stumbles awkwardly, landing on the mattress haphazardly she looks up across at him, fear and resentment burning in her fierce, bruised expression. He smirks and starts to pull off his armour as he approaches her, face dark and cruel.

“Scream for me, songbird...”

Caged.


End file.
